


Supermarket Flowers

by the10amongstthese3s



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anne-centered angst is the best angst, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mother's Day, mama anne deserves the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the10amongstthese3s/pseuds/the10amongstthese3s
Summary: When Mother's Day arrives, one of the queens finds herself far more negatively affected than the others.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 137





	Supermarket Flowers

Mother’s Day: a wholesome celebration in which mothers are shown the love and appreciation they deserve from their children. A wonderful day to honour and cherish the brilliant women in your life.

That’s not exactly how Anne Boleyn saw it, though. In fact, her definition would probably be something more akin to Mother’s Day; a meaningless and cruel celebration made only to shun those who are grieving their lost family.

Mother’s Day sucked.

Still, though, Anne made sure to make an effort as they prepared their gifts the night before, smiling away as she helped Kit to decorate a card for Jane. Surely glitter glue and crayons could banish the true anguish she felt, or at least work as a good disguise. 

Honestly, spending time with her little cousin did help to ease her mind slightly. Still though, the look of utter excitement on Kit’s face as she deliberated whether they should write ‘Jane’ or ‘mum’ in the card made Anne’s stomach twist.

What could she do, though? Resurrect Elizabeth? No. Silently sobbing into her pillow would just have to suffice. 

Just like every other night.

The next morning was hellish. The scent of freshly cooked bacon and eggs should’ve been appealing to Anne, but it just made her feel nauseous. It wasn’t for her. This day wasn’t hers anymore.

It was Cleves and Kit clattering around the kitchen, just as she had expected, preparing a surprisingly un-burnt looking breakfast. Eggs, toast, waffles, bacon, beans, sausages, mushrooms, fruit, pancakes, just about every sort of food you could imagine cluttered the dining table. 

_It was going to be a long day._

Through breakfast, Anne opted to simply grin and bear it. She knew, if she could just smile and act natural for a few more hours, soon enough she’d be able to escape to her bedroom and ignore the world. So, with gritted teeth, Anne did her best to ignore the aching in her chest and helped Kit to retrieve Jane’s presents.

Flowers, chocolates, the huge handmade card. It was enough to bring Jane to tears. She was so lucky to have Anne and Kitty - her perfect girls!

So lucky.

_So perfect._

God, how could Jane call her perfect? Right now, she certainly didn’t feel that way. How could she?

Before Anne could get too caught up in her feelings, Kit appeared at her side with a gift bag and a card. Of course, they weren’t for her. No, she didn’t even have time to let herself get her hopes up before Kit said Parr’s name, an adorable blush appearing on her freckled cheeks.

Parr was never a fan of flowers or chocolate. She loved house plants, but that wasn’t the sort of thing Kit would think to gift her. The teenager’s mind didn’t work like that. 

No, in the bag sat a little stuffed manta ray. Parr’s favourite animal.

It was adorable. Kit’s excited smile, the way Parr chuckled and hugged the girl, promising that the stuffed animal would sit at her desk. It was all so cute! So why did Anne feel like her heart was being ripped from her chest? Why did her lungs seem to freeze up completely at the sight?

Was it grief surging through her body? Or simple envy?

Whatever it was, Anne felt awful. The day hadn’t even begun yet and the woman was ready to curl up in her bed never emerge again.

Then, it happened.

Parr went to her room to put the stuffed manta ray away and returned holding a card and a bouquet of beautiful yellow and white flowers. Carnations, the most iconic mother’s day flowers. Of course.

The smile on Aragon’s face as she read the poem in the card was so bright it could rival the sun. The woman was so choked up she could barely speak to thank the girl, instead opting to pull her into a hug, whispering something to her in her native tongue.

Whilst the others all watched on with glimmering smiles, Anne silently cursed the woman.

Why did she deserve sweet, personalised poems and beautiful, symbolic flowers? What did she ever do to earn such a gift? It was all just such bullshit!

Thank god nobody gave Cleves a gift, because Anne was one box of chocolates away from throwing a complete fit.

The next few hours were just as painful as Anne had envisioned. Their ‘family day’ would have been nice any other day. Today though, it felt like torture. Watching Aragon wrap an arm around Parr’s shoulders as they walked, seeing the way Kit grinned when Jane suggested they get ice cream. 

It was all just so overwhelming.

The only saving grace for Anne was Cleves, who stuck to the back with her, occasionally poking fun at the others. 

As if sensing how uncomfortable the green queen was, Cleves finally turned to Anne with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Come on,” the woman whispered, taking Anne’s hand into her own. “They’re about to go into Primark which means they’ll be distracted for a solid forty minutes. I bet they won’t even notice if we ditch them before that manicure appointment. Double trouble?”

For the first time that day, Anne felt a genuine smile spread across her face.

“Double trouble!”

As it turns out, a day out with Cleves is a lot more fun than a day of following your family around a shopping centre. Who could ever have predicted that? Though the hurt lingered in the back of her mind - piping up every now and then when she saw an advertisement for gifts and cards themed around the holiday - Anne found herself genuinely enjoying the afternoon.

Additionally, for once, the troublesome pair didn’t even end up being escorted home by police! A true miracle!

It was almost 10pm when the two finally rolled up at home, casually sipping on McDonald’s milkshakes as if nothing had happened. As if they hadn’t disappeared for almost seven hours without a word. To Anne’s surprise though, the others didn’t make a big fuss as she expected. In fact, Jane simply pressed a kiss to her forehead and asked if she’d had a good day before disappearing into the kitchen.

Perhaps they really had been so distracted by their day of pampering that they’d completely forgotten about the Annes’. Or maybe Cleves had texted them to let everyone know they were okay?

Either way, Anne was ready for bed.

Finally, she could relax. The dreaded day was almost over. As she reached her bed though, the woman froze.

There, at the bottom of the bed, sat a pale green gift box.

Anne was in a state of confusion, but still, the girl took a seat on the bed and pulled the gift box into her lap. She shouldn’t have been as nervous as she was to see what was inside. Part of her had been longing for this, but another part of her scolded her for having such high hopes. It was probably just something Jane had gotten her whilst out shopping.

Right?

Hesitantly, Anne carefully took the lid off the box, only to feel her eyes well up. Inside, was a familiar picture in a beautiful wooden frame. A picture of the six of them on their first day at the theatre, all grinning away excitedly. A memory they all treasured so dearly.

That always had been her favourite picture of them. She joked that it was their first proper ‘family photo’.

Beneath it was an envelope with her name scrawled across the front. If she had any doubt that this present was for her, that envelope let her know otherwise. This was her gift. Her gift on her day. 

It was exactly what she’d wanted.

Opening the card up, Anne felt her heart swell, the tears she’d been suppressing all day finally escaping her eyes. It was a simple card, just a generic teddy bear on the front holding a heart. Something she’d seen so many times before. What mattered though was the message scrawled inside.

_“Thank you for being our family.”_

The thing that made her cry even more than that? The five little names below it, all accompanied by their own little declarations of love. Love she so desperately needed to feel that day.

Elizabeth would always hold a place in Anne’s heart, that much was inevitable. If she wanted to enjoy the present though, and support the family she loved so dearly, Anne couldn’t continue to dwell on the past. 

No matter how much time passed, Anne Boleyn would always be a mother. From then on though, Anne would learn to look back on those times with pride, rather than sorrow. Her little girl wouldn’t want her to cry, after all. She would want her to enjoy her life. To live, and love, and cherish her new family with all the love she wished she could have bestowed upon her daughter.

It may not have been perfect, but Anne had a family. A family who loved her. And, lord knows, they weren’t going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, ducklings! 💚 I had this sat in my drafts since March (aka British Mother's Day) so I thought I'd finish it up! Sorry about the cheesy ending. I hope you liked it! 😊🦆


End file.
